Youmu Konpaku
introduction. Youmu Konpaku is a melee agility carry with built in armor reduction. Youmu's damage is increased greatly by continuously attacking the same target. Youmu can create a clone of herself to increase her damage output by 50% for a short while. Her ultimate allows her to catch up to a target, dealing a large amount of damage to it in the process. Pros: -Very good carry to fight in a small team fight(2-3 enemies) that didn't have giant aoe pure damage spells. -high nuke. -Good base movement speed -Low mana cost. -Loli -White hair Cons: -In big team fight with lot of pure damage spells like Yumemi's R ,Yuyuko's R.Youmu will had a hard time playing with. -Low health. -No good aoe farming skill. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Skills Sword Skill "Flashing Cherry Blossoms" (Q) Ability:'''Point Target Youmu Rush towards the target slashing twice to all enemies in the 300 path. In game discription english maybe wrong since this skill '''does not apply or b effect.* (the dev scamming you) Range 300 (at lv1) Range 600 (at lv4) Casting time 0.4 Damage 50/75/100/125 Cooldown :13/11/9/7. Mana cost:85 comment: This skill is Youmu's mobility skill.Fast cooldown dealing 125x2=250 dmg before armor reduction if using short jump.Decent damage. Good for escape since in THD2 mobility is really great because the lacking of blink dagger/forcestaff/etc. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Enlightened Sword "Rise from Delusion" (W) Youmu will decrease enemy armour every time she attacks.Effect can be stacked. Also stacks with other armour reducing effects. Armour reduction stops at -48. Does not affect buildings. Debuff lasts 12 seconds Ability: Passive Armour penalty per hit: 0.75/1.5/2.25/3 Bonus damage: 12/18/24/30 Max reduction: 12/24/36/48 Fully work on illusions (substitude doll+illusion rune) If you miss the attack this debuff won't work.(ex.Remilia "E" Koishi's dodge heaven peach) (The Bonus damage apply at the dmg calculation so it CANNOT be crit and not shown on hero status) (Also the armor reduction apply AFTER you land a hit so your first hit would dealing normal dmg+30 then the next hit dealing more dmg due decreased armor) Comment: this skill make Youmu's bread and butter skills.This skill make her hit like a fucking truck and able to take down any hero who attempted to tank her. So please don't tank her. This is the skill you should maximize first. p.s.dear lord please stop sending people who maxing Q on Youmu to my team. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Soul Sign "Wheel of pain of the living and dead" (E) Transform myon into a full copy of herself,that will follow Youmu and attack your target. Applying Enlightened Sword "Rise from Delusion" but with only 50% chance. Ability: Active Duration: 3/5/7/9 Mana cost:100 Damage: 50% of your base damage (like illusion of heroes) Cooldown :18 Untargettable,Uncontrollable (like terrorblade's Q) (if Youmu die while this skill actived the illusion will attack the last target that Youmu attacking.If not exist the phantom will randomly attacking everything) comment:increase your armor debuff very fast.+50% increase damage. dmg dmg dmg everywhere. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Human soul "Slash of Eternity" ® Blinks to the target and slashes five times in quick succession. The target cannot will be stunned while the skill is being executed.This skill damage dealth is increased by agility. Ability:Unit target Damage: 90/180/270 (total) Damage per point of Agility: 3/4.2/5.4 Cooldown:100/85/70 This skill does not apply any right clicking effect or Enlightened Sword "Rise from Delusion" And the skill damage calculation is x agility)+ base damage (90/180/270) / 5 = damage per slash for 5 times comment:So basically you want to apply your W via right clicking for armor reduction(around 2-4hit) then press this skill to kill the target. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ = How to play. = Youmu Konpaku is a carry.She can be either played as mid laner or safelane carry dualing with support or agressive trilaning or soloing side lane againts offlaner who she can be verstile like Yuuka which offenly picked in alot chinese pro match. When to pick: '''your team need a carry that can play around early-mid game or lock down enemy high mobility hero such as Aya/Sakuya. '''When not to pick: '''If your team had 3 or more farmer.Dont bother picking this hero.You will not get enough farm from creep to be useful.Unless your team full of '''noobs that will leave plenty of space for you to farm''' AND enemy team must be noobs too that couldn't end your team since mid game. This hero need as much farm as possible.You should kindly ask your teammate to let you farm.Partying with support picker might work well too. In laning phase you are a god damn carry.Try last hit and farm as much as possible as carry.Always carry a TP to help other lane because your hero can ditch out lot of damage in only 1 or 2 second. Unlike other carry(Aya,Koishi,Byakuren) your hero can deal lot of damage since at the early to mid game.Your late game potential is good but you not gonna win 1v1 a fight to 4-5slotted other carry(Sakuya/Flandre and again Ayayaya).Try to play with team as much as possible.Or building stopwatch/Go home and get married for solo killing potential and catch out people who overextending farming which happen alot in this game since the map is pretty small and resources are pretty limited.SO people will try to farm a bit further from that safe spot for maximize their farming potential.And youmu is one of the hero who can punish them. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Skill Build Maxing W first highest priority.Youmu either take E for 1 or 2 points and maxing Q or just maxing W then Q then take E at lv10. my god please stop maxing Q on my team. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Item build Starting item. Metallic chest protector - this item is like stout shield.nuff said.(without this item you will be taking too much damage from creep) Hakurei shrine tea - hp regeneration Lover card - 210 heal bomb Bad girl card - for chasing a target Good girl card - to slow target so you can land more hit for more dmg and armor debuff. Sad girl card - Good againts low mana pool hero (Yuuka/CIrno) Core item. '''PAD this item giving you much needed regen/health/blocking.Good for farming. Youmu dont really need other gold making item Kappa pistol is good but extra 1 more youmu hit would do the same. Yinyang orb is not a good item because Youmu didn't farm 300+ creep per game.usually end the game at 30th min for 180-230 creeps,300 is extra fat which rarely happen. Unknown stopwatch - Good for solo killing potential.Even after the nerf of this item from 450 to 300 casting range.It didn't affacted Youmu at all since Youmu can jump to the enemy to use it.You can land 2-3 hit before using ulti wich prettymuch killing any hero. Situational items Watermelon Sword - -9 armor is very good for Youmu however it doesn't giving you mobility to catch people like Brother's sharp/Kitsune mask. Brother's sharp - 30 agility 6 str 6int 16% movement speed.Good for ulti damage catching target/etc. Xiao Yushen's Adamantide - immortal 2 sec great hp/mana boost. Hi-tech camera - best pure dps dmg Concordia - yolo. Suwako nice boat - end game dmg item. Anchor - Might be a good item. I personally prefer Brother's sharp over this item because crit is unreliable and Youmu is damage bursting hero.And Agility from Brother's sharp is lot better for ultimate than anchor.Not to mention about 4% movement speed different.Youmu also isn't a hero who can spend health to tank dmg for crit stack so I prefer suwako for crit.The only situation I think this item is great only when you already had Brother's sharp and Yakumo sukima generator(boot of travel) and you still want damage item that increase your movement speed some more then this item will be the choice. Substitude Doll - Good for solo killing.The illusion from this item also has W mean you will decrease enemy armor with double speed. Kitsune mask - 2400gold 18agility 5dmg 3str 3 int and Phase ability.Very good.Good for cathing.Very cost efficiency. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Countering item. When you play as Youmu there will be time you need build some item to counter some hero such as Aya. You can't just go in and kill someone without counter item.Take this. Green damm youth escort - '''4k price 340health 300mana '''immune to spell damage 6sec duration 30sec cooldown (only spell damage not spell effect and it doesn't block pure damage such as Yumemi Yuyuko ulti) Good item to counter sakuya if you didin't get cought in her combo. Good againts cirno. Good for team fight againts heavy magic damage team.Otherwise better go Xiao Yushen's Adamantide. (this item is not a very good againts Remilia.You would like to pick Dragonstar+Adamantide over this item) ibmbp's go home and get married - hex 3 sec this item will enable you to kill a high mobility hero such as Sakuya Aya but basically this item will pretty much enable you to kill all hero.("because 1.44 second of stopwatch simply isn't enough") Dragon Star - Work very well againts high disablle team.Since this item has no visual effect so it work very great.-90% disable duration like Remilia Q+E.Remilia press Q to you and you press this item before her spear landed you will get stunned only 0.15 second instead of 1.5sec.When Remilia use her E and blind you for 3sec you will only had 0.3sec blind.You can also use this item and killl your mistress Yuyuko without problem because Yuyuko all rely on her W spell which will sleep you 5sec.Instead you will only take 0.5second sleep then u proceed to trainrape her. Internet addiction eliminator - reduct target's int for 60.this item is very tricky.Once you purchase it u can solo killing all hero under 60int such as Flandre/koishi/aya.This item will decrease their int to the point that they cant use spell. However this item can be easily countered by Birdy (1000g) which increase mana pool for 200.Or stat item that can increase int combine with base into more than total of 60.This item pretty much just a slowing item in late game. = = Category:Agility heroes